


The Kidnapping

by Bloodedbeat



Category: South Park
Genre: Fighting, Friendship, Implied Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, blood warning, minor gore, mysterion - Freeform, not much though, professor chaos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodedbeat/pseuds/Bloodedbeat
Summary: Hero's aren't supposed to help villains. But, when it comes to dire situations, Mysterion puts this one time aside.





	The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Butters and Kenny are so adorable lol. 
> 
> Though this is sorta more dark than cute, there definitely is going to be more cute fanfictions of the two. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Mysterion's cloak flutters gently in the wind, the cold December air chilling him ever so slightly. The super hero was perched on top of a building, watching as cars pass slowly and children come ever so often. 

The cloaked vigilante had only one reason to survey the town today. The answer was in his hand, his fist gripping it tightly. 

It was a note, given to him by the police officers at his local police station. They didn't explain much, only that it was sent to them to be given to him. 

He wasn't quite sure if it was laced with something, so he had the professionals open it for him. 

The note consisted of multiple puzzles in order to unlock the true meaning of what is being said. Some was in Morse code, some was in modern riddles, even ancient ones. 

It took him an hour or two, but he finally unlocked the meaning of what was said. 

'Dear Mysterion,' it read in bold black letters, 'I have sent this note to the police so they could give it to you personally. We have a dear friend of yours trapped in an abandoned building. Think you can find them before we kill them? 

You have 24 hours.   
If you don't find them by then, they're dead.' 

The rest was in the code, obviously so they could waste what little time he already had. 

Now, he had to find the abandoned building. He wasn't sure who it was exactly, or who had his friend trapped, but he would find them nonetheless. Unless it was Cartman. 

Besides, if they killed him he would just come back. Even then, however, he would come back the next day. He doesn't have time for his immortality issues. 

Heaving a rather heavy sigh, he leaned back. He recalled many of the abandoned buildings surrounding the area, coming to the the amount of seven. 

Five of the seven were located closer to where he was, the last two a bit of a trip away. 

He decides that it's likely one of the closer ones, knowing that the people or person who kidnapped his friend likely wants him to think that they took him far away. 

With that in mind, he hops to the ground safely, racing through the streets to the abandoned building down the block. 

It used to be a bar, but it was abandoned a couple years back when the owners of the place suddenly disappeared without a trace. 

He and his friends liked to make up ghost stories about the place, thinking up theories that it could be haunted. 

If this was any other situation, a cheap thrill would shudder through his body, but knowing that someone he cares about could be likely killed in the next twenty-two hours frightened him to no end. 

He slams the bar doors opened, surprised to see a light on in the back. A boy with a bag of drugs in his hand jumps in surprise at the noise, likely suspecting him of being a cop or his parents at the abrupt sound. 

The kid seems innocent enough, but he knows by now not to trust appearances. 

Walking up to him in frightening strides, he slams his hands on the table he sat at, watching as a bag of weed falls off, its contents spilling onto the floor. 

The kid seems like he's about to lose it, his brown eyes widening in fear. 

"W-what do you want buddy? I-I'm not hurting anyone! Promise!" His body shakes with contained emotions, pulling onto his black hat to contain it further. 

Mysterion clears his throat, his deep menacing voice coming out in waves. "Have you seen anyone come around here with a kidnapped kid?" 

The kid seems rather taken aback by the question, pausing to consider it nonetheless. 

"I.. I didn't see no one come here, no. But I saw two guys throw a large black bag into a white van earlier," he explains, gripping the desk slightly. "They went down to the building a couple blocks down, y'know? The abandoned pool area? I heard them talking about that. They kidnapped a kid..?" 

The cloaked hero scanned his eyes for any evidence of a lie, yet found none. He seemed to be truthful, his eyes widened in shock at the thought of a kidnapped boy. 

"Thank you," his deep voice rumbled. 

He can faintly hear a "You're welcome!" When he speeds out the door.

 

He breathed heavily, his chest burning for air, and his legs felt numb. He ran for fifteen minutes straight to get to the abandoned pool three blocks down. He didn't care though, as long as his friend was safe. 

He was glad he had twenty-one hours left. 

Though he felt weak all over, he still kicked open the locked doors, cringing slightly when the glass shattered all around him. He did not flinch, however, when a piece of glass cut his cheek, feeling the blood dribble down it slightly. 

He was used to it. 

He walked quietly and carefully through the halls, listening for any sounds that could indicate that someone was, or still is, here. 

The only sound that he could hear was an occasional hiccup, which has him stop in his tracks. The sounds are coming from the door to his left, the sobs and hiccups coming to a larger volume. 

He walks closer to it carefully, uncertain if it is actually a trap to deceive him. 

His gloved hand wraps over the handle carefully, before pulling the door open with force. 

The room is pitch black, the person who was sobbing before full on wailing now.

He had a strange feeling that he wasn't gonna be happy with who he was gonna see. 

His hand blindly smoothed over the surfaces of the walls, only stopping when he found a light switch. 

The crying came to an abrupt stop when the lights slowly flickered on. 

He almost forgot to breathe when he saw Butters lying on the ground with his ass in the air, a bomb tied to his back. 

"K-Kenny?!" Butters wailed out, not even attempting to go into character even though his Professor Chaos outfit was still on. 

He didn't attempt it either. 

"Butters! What the fuck happened to you?!" 

He dropped down onto his knees behind the boy, watching as the timer slowly ticked down. 

What he realized, however, was that it wasn't set to twenty hours like it should have been. 

No, he had five minutes left to save his long time friend. 

He immediately went to work, remembering how to disable a bomb from the many times he's died. 

He listened as Butters explained how two men kidnapped him then left him here, saying that they were gonna trick his hero into thinking he had more time left. He broke into tears again as he finished, whispering out, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, Kenny." 

Kenny would've laughed if this was a different situation. When he carefully detached the last wire, he closed his eyes tightly when he heard the beeping, praying to whatever being there may be in the sky that he doesn't cost his friends life. 

When he hears the ding of the bomb deactivating, he opens up his slightly watery eyes as a smile curls over his face. 

He moves to the front, taking a better look at his friends condition. 

His face is bloody, blood dribbling down his forehead. His cheeks have multiple scratches on them, dry blood stained on his cheeks. Fresh blood was pooling out now, slowly tracing down his face. His right eye was swollen, though his left was miraculously left unharmed. 

He untied his friends hands and legs, before pulling him into a hug. 

Butters didn't hesitate to hug him back as he uttered out an abundance of thank you's. 

 

The silence wavered through the empty halls as they left together. 

Butters had given up on staying in character, sobbing quietly whenever he heard the slightest of sounds. 

He couldn't blame him, almost getting blown up isn't fun. 

He knows how it feels. 

His steps ceased when his foot landed in a puddle of water, the sound echoing through the halls. 

Butters hid behind him, clutching his cloak in fright. 

"There shouldn't be any water here anymore, Mysterion. Do ya' think those fellas that kidnapped me have anything to do with it?" 

Mysterion chuckles under his breath slightly, feeling less frightened now that Butters was back in character. 

"It's possible, Professor Chaos. We should investigate." For safe measure, he grabbed the villains hand, feeling extra protective now that he almost got killed on him. 

He watches as his face turns a pretty shade of pink, gripping his hand back with some force. 

He leads them through the halls carefully, the only things he's focused on is where they could be- if they were even still here- and the sound of the water under his feet. 

Butters pulls him to a stop, yanking him backwards. They both fall to the ground, Butters landing on his back, and Kenny with his back to his chest. 

He tilts his head to the side, looking at the blond in confusion. 

"T-there's a door open down there with light coming through." 

Sure enough, blue light was filtering through the giant black doors. It was open a crack, though no sound was coming through. 

A shiver of fear ran up his friends spine, he could feel the shake. But, he wasn't scared. Death didn't scare him anymore. 

Lifting himself and Butters up gently, he led him to the door carefully. 

He peaked in first, startled slightly at the sight of two adults in the far back, laughing together with booze in their hands. 

They were both male, with brown hair. They looked much alike, so he guessed they were twins. 

His cloak dripped water when he walked through the door, Butters following him close behind. 

"You stay here," he says in a gruff whisper, placing both hands on his shoulders. "You'll be okay." 

As he turns around, his expression gets darker. "But they won't be." 

Picking up a piece of metal off the floor, he chucks it at the closest adult. 

He watches as it hits the mans head, knocking him out instantly. He didn't fail to notice the blood slowly filtering out of him. 

He wasn't going to kill him, though. That's not what hero's do. 

The male next to him seems surprised for a long moment, staring down at the other is shock, before it's quickly replaced with anger. 

"Oh, so you found out our little trick and made it on time, huh?" The man drops his booze glass, shattering it into many pieces. 

He gasps slightly when the man digs it into his skin, blood falling down his arms in clumps. 

He felt bad that the boy who just got beat up by them had to see this. 

"If you think taking me down will be as easy as taking my brother down, well," the man picks up a shard of glass, the glass digging into his skin. "You have another thing coming." 

The man sped towards him, gaping when Kenny expertly dodged him. 

He may have been a kid, but he was aware of more than anyone thought. 

He threw a punch directly at his jaw when he came close to him again, watching as the glass shard falls out of his hand, stumbling to the ground in front of Butters. 

The man throws a punch, knocking him directly in the face. He stumbles slightly, but regains balance. 

His friend looks terrified, kicking the glass shard back to him. 

He picks it up in one swift swipe, not blaming his friend for being scared. 

He was just a kid. He didn't deserve this kind of trauma. 

He kicks the adult in the face, before swiping his arm with the glass shard. 

The man seems distracted by his arm, long enough for Mysterion to come close enough and elbow him in the face, watching as the man fell onto the ground. 

"That was easy," he states in his deep tone, dropping the glass to the ground. 

He wipes his face, smearing some of the blood. 

His hand slowly and gently moves over his wound he got early in the day, checking his glove for any sign of blood. 

There was some, making him sigh slightly. 

His attention goes back to Butters when he slams into the back of him, tackling him into the ground. 

His back hits the ground roughly, his breath leaving him in a loud huff. Regardless, he smiles at his friend, wrapping his arms around him. 

They were both silent for awhile, before Butters spoke up again. "I thought Hero's weren't supposed ta' help villains." Noticing that he went back into character, he smirked slightly. 

He pulled back, looking at his villain with adoration in his eyes. 

"I guess I can make an exception for just one villain." His gruff voice said, wiping some of the blood from the boys pale cheeks. 

Before he really knew what was going on, Butters leaned in closer, though he hesitated half way though.

He crawled off of him quickly, standing up on shaky legs. "Maybe we should go. I'm gonna get grounded if my parents find me like this. Hamburgers!" 

Kenny watches him from his position on the ground, eyes lighting up in surprise when realization dawns on him. 

"Were you going to kiss me?" 

Butters head turns at the sound of Kenny's real voice, a blush spreading over his stained cheeks. 

"Lets go!" 

Kenny laughs as he stands, grabbing Butters hand on the way out. 

He was glad he saved his friend from kidnapping freaks, promising himself he wouldn't let him get hurt again. 

Although he was a hero and Professor Chaos was a Villain, they had no true bad blood between them. 

Next time they played together, he was hoping Butters would actually kiss him.


End file.
